


Zatanna/Scarlet Witch

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Zatanna-verse [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drinking, Family, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Magic, Multi, Teasing, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: A Marvel/DC crossover all kinked up by yours truly.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Zatanna-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648282
Kudos: 2





	Zatanna/Scarlet Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into doing more kinky and fun Zatanna stories.

A super kinky transformation tale by yours truly! You've seen Zatanna mess with Superheroes, but what happens with the universes collide and Scarlet Witch joins in the fun? 

Mostly the same stuff but, for Marvel characters......let's continue....

With a little more time off than usual Zatanna was doing she always did, research magic and get wasted. This time she had a little more than usual and one spell opened up a rift...

Scarlet Witch was battling otherworldly creatures (as you do) and when finally figuring out which dimension she cast her Chaos Magic (TM), but a small miscalculation made the rift unstable and sucked her through. 

"Odd, I never make a mistake..." a confused Scarlet Witch said.

She was in weird occult-like room, but didn't have time to fully figure out where she was until.

"What the Hell!" That was Zatanna, still a little buzzed not happy that someone is in her place.

"Wait." Scarlet Witch said, but it was hopeless as Zatanna was more upset than usual. The two battle it out in the small room and it's about fierce as it could be until her wine bottle is knocked over.

"Hold up!" Zatanna calls a timeout and she cleans up. Scarlet Witch uses this time to try and talk to the drunk magician.

"Look, we don't have to fight, I got here by accident and..."

"I don't feel like fighting anymore, the drinking can make me get really aggressive sometimes so I apologize for that. I have to get more booze, wanna come with?"

The two magical women hit the city and discuss the events that led up to now. After a visit to the store the two sit on the roof of Zatanna's house and get drunk.

"So by using your Chaos magic and my backwards magic we can open dimensions to other worlds it seems." Zatanna says chugging some more of that wine.

"We use to open up gateways to parallel dimensions but never a whole new dimension like yours. Pretty sure after some trial and error we'll be able to get you back to yours, Wanda."

"Well hold on now." Said Wanda, "I don't have to leave just yet, let's have some fun."

Zatanna smiles a little she knew how to have fun and if Wanda wanted to have fun...

"Well, come with me Wanda..."

\--

Zatanna and Wanda take a trip to Gotham City where they are once again hangout on rooftops.

"Lately, I've been messing with Dick Grayson and company."

"How do you 'mess' with them?"

"I mostly turn him and Jason into girls."

Wanda seems a bit confused. "You know, I never tried using my magic that way..."

"Oh my god it is super fun, Wanda! Jason HATES it when I do it, but Dick is such a good sport about it. Tonight I plan on messing with someone else though..."

\--

Barbara Gordon swings back into her apartment after cutting the night short she had planned on a movie night with the guys (Dick and Jason), but tonight she was the target of a little magical mischief and she knew something was different as soon as she got in.

_"This suit feels really tight."_

She heads to bathroom and her hearts jumps as she turns on the light. She gets a closer look at her face.

_"Is that stubble?"_

She takes off her mask, her long hair was still there, but her face was different.

"Am I a dude?" She said aloud in her deeper voice, she even looked down and saw something else.

"How did I not noticed this, Dick?"

\--

The phone at the apartment rings, Jason grabs it.

"Hello?"

"Jason, is Dick there?"

"Who is it, Jason?" Said Dick as he sat on the couch.

"Sounds like a younger Commissioner Gordon."

"Odd...I'll get it."

Dick grabs the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dick, it's Barbara....I'm a dude now."

Dick puts his hand over the receiver. "Jason, I think Zatanna is drinking again so be prepared."

Jason gives a nod, he knows what might be going down here in a bit.

"Barbara just come on over, it's cool and I'll fill you in when you get here."

Babs comes over wearing whatever would fit her new body. Dick fills her in on what has happened in the past.

"Strange how I don't remember any of that....wait when were you a girl?"

"Zatanna must have wiped it from your memory. She's even turned Jason into a girl and one time she made him our daughter."

Jason from in the kitchen, "Don't worry, I'm prepared for it this time. The closet has clothes for various ages."

"Don't worry, Babs. I think we have the same size so I'll grab a few things from my closet..." Dick comes back out of the room with a few random things.

Barbara doesn't want to wear a regular T-shirt and jeans, but she was interested in that nice three-piece suit...

Barbara was checking herself out in her nice suit. Even Dick was digging the new look.

"Babs, you look fabulous... are you looking for a husband?"

Barbara thought about it. "Well..."

Jason didn't like where this was going. "HEY HEY NO!"

But it was too late, Jason was now de-aging into a pre-teen. He had shrunk so much that his clothes were not really baggy and loose-fitting.

"Goddamn it."

Barbara and Dick didn't appreciate that kind of language from children.

"YOUNG MAN! LANGUAGE!" they both yelled in unison.

It didn't take long for them to become a typical family and movie night was going to be an interesting one. Dick and Barbara as the two dads had a lot to consider....

"Well Babs, I brought these movies from my collection, but they might be a little too intense for out now young Jason."

Jason isn't happy to be a child again, but was relieved that he wasn't a little girl this time, nonetheless he still still stuck his tongue out at Dick being the brat that he was. 

"Well, we'll just have to see what's on streaming..."

Browsing through the different shows it was going going to be tough for the group to decide on what to watch.

"Autopsy shows!"

"No Jason...what about this documentary on Zoos?"

"No Dick, I want to watch something funny."

"Okay Babs, how about.....uh....Anchorman?"

"I think that's a little too vulgar for the child..." Barbara said this only to get under Jason's skin. Jason gave her a dirty look, but she didn't care Jason was no real threat to her in his current form. Dick was able to get everything back on track.

"Everybody calm down, let's not get at each other's throats, this is family time and we're going to get along and watch some movies. Jason come sit with us on the couch."

Huddled together on the couch, the new family finally found a movie worth watching....

\--

Zatanna and Wanda watch from afar.

"Aw, that was sweet...." Said Scarlet Witch enjoying the wholesome family fun.

"Usually Dick and Barbara have sex so that was a bit of a twist. Well I guess I better take you home."

"Wait Zatanna...maybe you should come back to my universe and we can have a lot of fun there."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow up chapter probably next week, I know what characters I want to mess with, but if you have some suggestions let me know.


End file.
